Zira's Beast
Zira's Beast was a rare creature of an unidentified species from Planet 12, given to the American dictator Zira Miranda Grover as a birthday present from her henchmen. It was kept in a cage in an arena above her chamber at her palace. She was fond of throwing people into the Beast’s den and watching them be eaten. Biography Early life The unidentified beast was being transported from Planet 12 by Grindi for a merchant named Grizz, when it broke out, killing Grindi and his crew, and causing the ship to crash on Earth. A scavenger named Terell Jack discovered the wreckage and informed Zira’s servants Jim Newman and Bill Kerve. They presented it to Zira as a birthday present. Jim was rewarded by being made Zira’s assistant, while Bill was fed to the beast. Serving the Empress Luke Jones was bought from a circus in order to care for Zira’s Beast. He became very emotionally attached to it. While he took the Beast for a walk in the desert, it saved him from a small gang of locals. Zira enjoyed pitting the Beast against other exotic monsters for her amusement. It always won, but was seriously wounded by four lions. When Luke discovered that Zira planned to pit the Beast against a dragon, which would surely kill it, he made plans to betray Zira to Valarie and escape Arizona with the Beast. Zira frequently used her Beast as an amusing form of execution. At some point, Zira’s battle talisman somehow ended up falling into its pit, where the Beast ate it. Death On January 16, 2016, Zira used it against Anakin Organa. Anakin proved to be unusually challenging: the young Jedi Knight, when it first attempted to throw his flesh off, deflected the attack, tiring him as he had already exerted his Force powers against Zira's guards. The Beast threw Organa against the ceiling. Upon landing, Organa tried to attack the Beast again, who swung him back against a metal grate. Organa tried to reason with the Beast, claiming that he could save it, learning that the creature spoke. The Beast, grateful that Organa had saved it, swore to help him, but then an emergency turret blasted the Beast's head cleanly off. As it was dying, the Beast moaned weakly, with Luke Jones rushing to the Beast’s aid and then gasping in horror when he discovered it was too late. The Beast's death greatly upset Zira, who ordered the execution of Wes Bomee for firing the turret, and demanded Anakin and his companions be executed at the Cave of the Gargoyle, but was defeated near the cave when the Jedi escaped. Jones was even more impacted by the Beast's death, feeling that he had failed it and no longer had purpose in life. Post-mortem Later, Anakin Organa stated that he had another reason for killing it, other than defending himself. The Beast was so abused and mistreated that rehabilitating it would have been impossible, and Anakin believed that it would be best to put the poor creature out of its misery. Even two decades after the fact, Anakin expressed that it was a shame that he had to kill the Beast. He felt that as a species, they were such fine and exotic creatures. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas later revealed about some of the victims Zira’s Beast had killed, and provided depth into the relationship between Zira’s Beast and Luke Jones. According to Ammon Thomas, Zira’s Beast once fought the alien from Planet 12, but failed to kill it. However, D. Isaac Thomas never declared this fact to be canon. Appearances * * * Category:2016 deaths Category:Died in January Category:Males Category:Pets